


I Will Always Protect You

by thewondersofsmut



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: You have caught the eye of the great Original, being Bonnie's little sister, a strong witch, you're glad to have Damon as your protector.





	I Will Always Protect You

“You come here often?“ You looked to right and a slight blush appeared on your face but you rolled your eyes. Damon’s voice just sounded silky and sweet. "Yes, Damon, I do.” You replied. “Well, that’s good.” He said, placing an arm around you. “You’re making girls look here.” You said. He shrugged. “So what?” He asked. “They’re going to be talking about me at school.” You said. He shrugged yet again. “Like I said, so what. They’re all jealous I’m with you–” “Exactly.” “Not what I meant, (y/n) Bennet… I like you and I’m lucky enough that your sister is not giving me an aneurysm every second.” He said.

You looked up from your table to see the one and only big bad, Klaus Mikaelson. He flashed a smirk as he locked eyes with you. Seeing your demeanor change, Damon turned and looked to where your eyes were fixated. He glared at Klaus but he still made his way in. “Lovely to see you here today, other Miss Bennet.” He said, that english accent intimidating you. “Not so much for the elder Salvatore.” Klaus added as he glared back at Damon. “What are you doing here, Klaus.” Damon asked, scooting towards you. “Why, it’s a bar, I can grab a drink if I want to but I’m lucky enough to see the lovely (y/n) out and about.” He said.

You grew smaller as you didn’t want this much attention on you. “Get lost, Klaus, she is mine and she doesn’t want you, isn’t that right, princess?” He asked. You looked up and nodded. ‘How much can these two be so smug and why the hell are they so interested in me!’ You thought. “Well, she must be so happy with you,” Klaus sarcastically said before turning to you, “but I can assure you, you would be much happier with me.” He said. You can feel Damon’s emotion as he was irritated and much likely want to punch Klaus in the face. “Our night was abruptly ruined, may we leave?” Damon asked, looking at you. “Yeah.” You stammered.

Klaus smirked at you once again and chuckle at Damon’s actions. “See you around, love.” Klaus wished as you left hand in hand with Damon. Once you two were out of earshot, you sensed Damon’s sigh. “I want to just stake him.” He muttered. “I’m not allowing him to take me, Damon, I’m only yours, okay.” You said and he nodded, kissing you on the forehead. He clenched his jaw. “But if he ever touches you–” “Damon, I’m a witch, I can also take care of myself.” You said, meeting his blue eyes. “But that doesn’t stop me from being around you at all times especially while he’s here.” He said. You sighed and nodded.

* * *

The last thing you remembered was talking to your friends while at the high school and now you don’t even know where you were but you could make up the voices and what they wee saying. “Are we wasting our time for that Bennet kid over the doppelgänger?” Klaus, you realized, chuckled at the person he was with and after that, you heard her gasp “You do not talk about (y/n) like that.” He said. “What dearest (y/n) doesn’t know, she’s a doppelgänger as well and she doesn’t know she’s a very powerful witch.” He said. “Her power coursed through me when I first met her ancestor, making me fall for her magically. She is important." 

You heart started to race and you felt the blindfold being removed from you. "Oh, you’re awake, love.” “What did you do, where did you bring me?” You asked. “You’r safe, love. I offer no harm.” He said, smiling at you. You scoffed. “Yeah even dead me is not gunna believe that.” You spat. He just gave a somewhat cynical grin and went off to do something. “Let us go, we have a great night planned ahead.” He said and you were being carried to a car. Once at the site of the ritual, you can see you friends and once your eyes met with Damon, anger flared in him but he was stopped by the witch from coming any further towards you. “Don’t hurt him!” You screamed, trying your hardest to hurt him. He chuckled. “You can’t use your powers on me, love.” He smugly said. 

“Then you must be belittling me.” You said. You focused towards the witch and countered her power over you and you took control of her. You flung her across and kept her against a tree. Klaus raised his eyebrow. “Oh, (y/n), I would never belittle you, I, for one, know your strengths.” He said. “You just have to break out of your shyness.” He added. You grew angrier and even Damon was scared not for you but of you. You gave a humorless laugh. “I’m pretty sure of that.” You said and you gave him an aneurysm. He screamed in agony and Elijah tried to race to you but you got him as well. “How dare you two disrupt our lives.” You said, adding more pain as the words poured out of your mouth. 

“Leave us,” you turned your wrist causing them to be disoriented with their bodies. “and never come back.” You finally said, giving them the most pain they have ever felt causing them to fall to the ground. Damon sped to the Originals’ bodies and cracked their necks knowing that that wont kill them but would buy everyone time to get to safety. You felt power being drained from you and you felt yourself collapsing to the ground. Damon then sped to you, carrying your body towards the boarding house. 

He gave you water and assisted you. “You have no idea what I have done when I couldn’t find you.” He murmured. “I could guess.” You said, making him chuckle but it sounded sad. “I would never let you out of my sight ever again, princess.” He whispered, kissing the top of tour head. “I love you too much too let you go.” He added silently. You smiled, even feeling your cheeks burn. “I love you too much too.” You said, smiling as you inch closer to him, engulfed in his protective embrace.


End file.
